wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXV
Zbyszko nie mógł zgonić swego giermka, albowiem ów jechał dniem i nocą tyle tylko wypoczywając, ile było koniecznie trzeba, aby konie nie popadały, które jako żywione samą trawą mdłe były i nie mogły czynić tak wielkich pochodów jak w krajach, w których łatwiej było o owies. Sam siebie Hlawa nie szczędził, a na późny wiek i osłabienie Zygfryda nie zważał. Cierpiał też stary Krzyżak okrutnie, tym bardziej że żylasty Maćko nadwerężył mu poprzednio kości. Ale najcięższe były dla niego komary rojące się w wilgotnej puszczy, od których, mając związane ręce, a przykrępowane do brzucha końskiego nogi, opędzać się nie mógł. Giermek nie zadawał mu wprawdzie żadnych osobnych mąk, ale i litości nad nim nie miał i uwalniał mu prawicę z więzów tylko na postojach przy jedle: "Jedz, wilcza mordo, abym cię żywięcego panu na Spy–chowie mógł dowieźć!" Takie były słowa, którymi go do posiłku zachęcał. Zygfrydowi przyszła wprawdzie z początku podróży myśl, by się głodem zamorzyć, ale gdy usłyszał zapowiedź, że będą mu zęby nożem podważać i przemocą w gardło lać, wolał ustąpić, aby do poniewierania swej godności zakonnej i czci rycerskiej nie dopuścić. A Czech chciał koniecznie znacznie przed "panami" przybyć do Spychowa, aby swoją uwielbianą panienkę od wstydu uchronić. Prostym, ale roztropnym i nie pozbawionym uczuć rycerskich szlachetką będąc, rozumiał to jednak doskonale, że byłoby w tym coś upokarzającego dla Jagienki, gdyby znalazła się w Spychowie razem z Danusią. "Można będzie w Płocku biskupowi powiedzieć – myślał – że staremu panu z Bogdańca z opiekuństwa tak wypadło, że ją z sobą musiał brać, a potem niech się jeno rozgłosi, że ona pod biskupią opieką i że prócz Zgorzelic jeszcze i po opacie dziedzictwo na nią idzie – to choćby i woje–wodziński syn nie będzie dla niej za dużo". I ta myśl osładzała mu trudy pochodów, bo zresztą trapił się myślą, że ta szczęsna nowina, którą do Spychowa wiezie, będzie jednak dla panienki wyrokiem niedoli. Często też stawała mu przed oczyma rumiana jak jabłuszko Sieciechówna. Naówczas, o ile drogi pozwalały, łechtał boki konia ostrogami, albowiem tak pilno było mu do Spychowa. Jechali błędnymi drogami, a raczej bezdrożem przez bór, wprost przed siebie jak sierpem rzucił. Wiedział tylko Czech, że jadąc nieco ku zachodowi, a wciąż na południe, musi dojechać na Mazowsze, a wówczas wszystko już będzie dobrze. W dzień kierował się słońcem, a gdy pochód w noc się przeciągnął, gwiazdami. Puszcza przed nimi zdawała się nie mieć granic ni końca. Płynęły im wśród mroków nocnych dni i noce. Nieraz myślał Hlawa, że nie przewiezie młody rycerz żywej niewiasty przez to okropne bezludzie, gdzie znikąd pomocy, znikąd żywności, gdzie nocami koni trzeba było strzec od wilków i niedźwiedzi, w dzień ustępować z drogi stadom żubrów i turów, gdzie straszne odyńce ostrzyły krzywe kły o korzenie sosen i gdzie często, kto nie przedział z kuszy albo nie przebódł dzidą cętkowanych boków jelonka lub warchlaka, ten całymi dniami jeść co nie miał. "Jakże tu będzie – myślał Hlawa – jechać z taką niedomęczoną dziewką, która ostatnim tchem goni!" Przychodziło im raz po raz objeżdżać rozległe grzęzawy lub głębokie parowy, na których dnie szumiały wzdęte wiosennymi dżdżami potoki. Nie brakło w puszczy i jezior, w których widywali przy zachodzie słońca pławiące się w rumianych, wygładzonych wodach całe stada łosiów lub jeleni. Czasem spostrzegali też dymy zwiastujące obecność ludzi. Kilkakrotnie Hlawa zbliżał się ku takim borowym osadom, ale wysypywał się z nich na spotkanie lud dziki, przybrany w skóry na gołym ciele, zbrojny w kiścienie i łuki, a patrzący tak złowrogo spod poskręcanych przez kołtun czupryn, że trzeba było korzystać co duchu z pierwszego zdumienia, w jaki ich wprawiał widok rycerzy, i odjeżdżać jak najspieszniej. Dwa razy jednak świstały za Czechem groty i gonił go okrzyk: "Wokili!" (Niemcy!), on zaś wolał umykać niż wywodzić się, kto jest. Nareszcie po kilku jeszcze dniach zaczął przypuszczać, że może już i przejechał granicę, ale na razie nie było się kogo spytać. Dopiero od osaczników mówiących polską mową dowiedział się, że na koniec stanął na ziemiach mazowieckich. Tam szło już łatwiej, chociaż całe wschodnie Mazowsze szumiało również jedną puszczą. Nie skończyło się także bezludzie, ale tam, gdzie zdarzyła się osada, mieszkaniec mniej był nieużyty, może dlatego, że nie karmił się wciąż nienawiścią, a może i z tej przyczyny, że Czech odzywał się zrozumiałym dla niego językiem. Bieda bywała tylko z niezmierną ciekawością tych ludzi, którzy otaczali gromadnie jeźdźców i zarzucali ich pytaniami, a dowiedziawszy się, że jeńca–Krzyżaka wiodą, mówili: – Podarujcież go nam, panie; już my go sprawim! I prosili tak natarczywie, że Czech często musiał się gniewać albo tłumaczyć im, że jeniec jest książęcy. To wówczas ustępowali. Później, w kraju już osiadłym, ze szlachtą i włodykami nie szło też łatwo. Wrzała tam nienawiść przeciw Krzyżakom, pamiętano bowiem żywo wszędzie zdradę i krzywdę wyrządzoną księciu wówczas, gdy w czasie największego spokoju porwali go Krzyżacy pod Złotoryją i zatrzymali jako więźnia. Nie chciano tam już wprawdzie "sprawiać" Zygfryda, ale ten lub ów twardy szlachcic mówił: "Rozwiążcie go, to mu dam oręż i za miedzą pozwę go na śmierć". Takim wkładał jako łopatą w głowę Czech, że pierwsze prawo do pomsty ma nieszczęsny pan spychowski i że nie wolno go jej pozbawiać. Ale w osiadłych stronach łatwo już szła podróż, bo były jakie takie drogi i konie wszędy karmiono owsem lub jęczmieniem. Jechał też Czech żywo, nie zatrzymując się nigdzie, i na dziesięć dni przed Bożym Ciałem stanął w Spychowie. Przyjechał wieczorem, jak wówczas, gdy go był Maćko ze Szczytna z wiadomością o swoim odjeździe na Żmujdź przysłał, i tak samo jak wówczas zbiegła do niego, ujrzawszy go z okna, Jagienka, a on jej do nóg padł, słowa przez chwilę nie mogąc przemówić. Ale ona podniosła go i pociągnęła co rychlej na górę, nie chcąc przy ludziach wypytywać. – Co za nowiny? – spytała, drżąc z niecierpliwości i ledwie mogąc dech złapać. – Żywi są? Zdrowi? – Żywi! Zdrowi! – A ona znalazła się? – Jest. Odbili ją. – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! Ale mimo tych słów twarz jej stała się jakby skrzepła, bo od razu wszystkie jej nadzieje rozsypały się w proch. Siły wszakże nie opuściły jej i nie straciła przytomności, a po chwili opanowała się zupełnie i poczęła znów pytać: – Kiedy zaś tu staną? – Za kilka dni! Ciężka to droga – z chorą. – Chora ci jest? – Skatowana. Umysł się jej od męki pomieszał. – Jezu miłosierny! Nastało krótkie milczenie, tylko przybladłe nieco usta Jagien–ki poruszały się jakby w modlitwie. – Nie obaczyłaże się przy Zbyszku? – spytała znowu. – Może się i obaczyła, ale nie wiem, bom wraz wyjechał, aby wam, pani, oznajmić nowinę, nim tu staną. – Bóg ci zapłać. Powiadaj, jako było? Czech począł opowiadać w krótkich słowach, jak odbili Danusię i wzięli olbrzyma Arnolda razem z Zygfrydem. Oznajmił też, że Zygfryda przywiózł z sobą, albowiem młody rycerz chciał go dać w podarunku i dla pomsty Jurandowi. – Trzeba mi teraz do Juranda! – rzekła, gdy skończył, Jagienka. I wyszła, ale Hlawa niedługo pozostał sam, gdyż z alkierza wybiegła ku niemu Sieciechówna, a on, czy to dlatego, że nie całkiem był przytomny ze zmęczenia i trudów niezmiernych, czy że tęsknił do niej i zapamiętał się na razie na jej widok, dość że chwycił ją wpół, przycisnął do piersi i począł całować jej oczy, policzki, usta, tak jakby dawno już przedtem powiedział jej wszystko, co przed takim uczynkiem powiedzieć dziewczynie wypada. I może, że istotnie wypowiedział jej to już w duchu w czasie podróży, bo całował i całował bez końca, a tulił ją do się z taką siłą, że aż w niej oddech zapierało, ona zaś nie broniła się, z początku ze zdumienia, a potem z omdlałości tak wielkiej, że byłaby osunęła się na ziemię, gdyby trzymały ją mniej krzepkie ręce. Na szczęście, nie trwało to wszystko zbyt długo, gdyż na schodach dały się słyszeć kroki i po chwili wpadł do izby ojciec Kaleb. Odskoczyli więc od siebie, a ksiądz Kaleb począł znów zarzucać Hlawę pytaniami, na które ów, nie mogąc tchu złapać, z trudnością odpowiadał. Ksiądz myślał, że to z trudu. Usłyszawszy jednak potwierdzenie nowiny, że Danusia odbita i znaleziona, a kat jej przywiezion do Spychowa, rzucił się na kolana, aby Bogu dzięki uczynić. Przez ten czas uspokoiła się nieco krew w żyłach Hlawy i gdy ksiądz wstał, mógł mu już spokojnie powtórzyć, jakim sposobem znaleźli i odbili Danusię. – Nie po to ją Bóg wybawił – rzekł, wysłuchawszy wszystkiego, ksiądz – aby rozum jej i duszę w ciemnościach i we władaniu mocy nieczystych miał pozostawić! Położy Jurand na niej swoje święte ręce i jedną modlitwą przywróci jej rozum i zdrowie. – Rycerz Jurand? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem Czech. – Takąż on ma moc? Świętym ci może już za życia został? – Przed Bogiem jest już za życia, a gdy zemrze, będą mieli ludzie w niebiesiech jednego więcej patrona–męczennika. – Powiedzieliście wszelako, wielebny ojcze, że położy ręce na głowie córki. Zaliby mu prawica odrosła? bo wiem, żeście o to Pana Jezusa prosili. – Powiedziałem: "ręce", jako się zwyczajnie mówi – odrzekł ksiądz – ale przy łasce boskiej i jedna wystarczy. – Pewnie – odpowiedział Hlawa. Ale w głosie jego było nieco zniechęcenia, gdyż myślał, że widomy cud zobaczy. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście Jagienki. – Oznajmiłam mu – rzekła – nowinę ostrożnie, aby go nagła radość nie zabiła, a on zaraz padł krzyżem i modli się. – On i bez tego całymi nocami tak leży, a dziś tym bardziej pewnie do rana nie wstanie – powiedział ksiądz Kaleb. Jakoż tak się stało. Kilka razy zaglądali do niego i za każdym razem znajdowali go leżącego, nie w uśpieniu, lecz w modlitwie tak gorliwej, że do zupełnego zapamiętania się dochodzącej. Dopiero nazajutrz, znacznie po jutrzni, gdy Jagienka zajrzała znów do niego, dał znać, że chce widzieć Hlawę i jeńca. Wyprowadzono wówczas z podziemia Zygfryda ze skrępowanymi w krzyż na piersiach rękoma i wszyscy razem z Tolimą udali się do starca. W pierwszej chwili Czech nie mógł mu się dobrze przyjrzeć, gdyż błoniaste okna mało przepuszczały światła, a dzień był ciemny z powodu chmur, które zawaliły całkiem niebo i zapowiadały groźną nawałnicę. Ale gdy bystre jego oczy przywykły do mroku, zaledwie go poznał, tak jeszcze wychudł i wynędzniał. Olbrzymi mąż zmienił się w olbrzymiego kościeja. Twarz miał tak białą, że nie różniła się wiele od mlecznej barwy włosów i brody, a gdy przechyliwszy się na poręcz krzesła, przymknął powieki, wydał się Hlawie po prostu trupem. Przy krześle stał stół, a na nim krucyfiks, dzban z wodą i bochen czarnego chleba z utkwioną w nim mizerykordią, czyli groźnym nożem, którego rycerze używali do dobijania rannych. Innego pokarmu prócz chleba i wody od dawna już Jurand nie używał. Za odzież służyła mu gruba włosiennica, przepasana powrósłem, którą nosił na gołym ciele. Tak to od czasu powrotu ze szczcieńskiej niewoli żył możny i straszny niegdyś rycerz ze Spychowa. Posłyszawszy wchodzących, odsunął nogą oswojoną wilczycę, która ogrzewała mu bose stopy, i podał się w tył. Wtedy to właśnie wydał się Czechowi jak umarły. Nastała chwila oczekiwania, spodziewano się bowiem, że uczyni jaki znak, aby kto zaczął mówić, ale on siedział nieruchomy, biały, spokojny, z otwartymi nieco ustami, jakoby istotnie pogrążon w wieczystym uśpieniu śmierci. – Jest tu Hlawa – ozwała się wreszcie słodkim głosem Jagienka – chcecie–li go wysłuchać? Skinął głową na znak zgody, więc Czech rozpoczął po raz trzeci opowiadanie. Wspomniał pokrótce o bitwach stoczonych z Niemcami pod Gotteswerder, opowiedział walkę z Arnoldem von Baden i odbicie Danusi, ale nie chcąc przydawać staremu męczennikowi boleści do dobrej nowiny i budzić w nim nowego niepokoju, zataił, że umysł Danusi pomieszał się przez długie dni okrutnej niedoli. Natomiast mając serce zawzięte przeciw Krzyżakom i pragnąc, aby Zygfryd jak najniemiłosiemiej był pokaran, nie zataił umyślnie, że znaleźli ją przelęknioną, wynędzniałą, chorą, że znać było, że obchodzono się z nią po katowsku, i że gdyby była dłużej pozostała w tych strasznych rękach, byłaby uwiędła i zgasła tak właśnie, jako więdnie i ginie podeptane nogami kwiecie. Ponurej tej opowieści towarzyszył niemniej posępny pomruk zapowiadającej się burzy. Miedziane zwały chmur kłębiły się coraz potężniej nad Spychowem. Jurand słuchał opowiadania bez jednego drgnienia i ruchu, tak że obecnym zdawać się mogło, iż pogrążony jest we śnie. Słyszał jednak i rozumiał wszystko, bo gdy Hlawa zaczął mówić o niedoli Danusi, wówczas w pustych jamach oczu zebrały mu się dwie wielkie łzy i spłynęły mu po policzkach. Ze wszystkich ziemskich uczuć pozostało mu jeszcze jedno tylko: miłość do dziecka. Potem sinawe jego usta poczęły się poruszać modlitwą. Na dworze rozległy się pierwsze, dalekie jeszcze grzmoty i błyskawice jęły kiedy niekiedy rozświecać okna. On modlił się długo i znów łzy kapały mu na białą brodę. Aż wreszcie przestał i zapadło długie milczenie, które przedłużając się nad miarę, stało się na koniec uciążliwe dla obecnych, bo nie wiedzieli, co mają z sobą robić. Na koniec stary Tolima, prawa Jurandowa przez całe życie ręka, towarzysz we wszystkich bitwach i główny stróż Spychowa, rzekł: – Stoi przed wami, panie, ten piekielnik, ten wilkołak krzyżacki, który katował was i dziecko wasze; dajcie znak, co mam z nim uczynić i jako go pokarać? Na te słowa przez oblicze Juranda przebiegły nagle promienie – i skinął, aby mu przywiedziono tuż więźnia. Dwaj pachołkowie chwycili go w mgnieniu oka za barki i przywiedli przed starca, a ów wyciągnął rękę, przesunął naprzód dłoń po twarzy Zygfryda, jakby chciał sobie przypomnieć lub wrazić w pamięć po raz ostatni jego rysy, następnie opuścił ją na piersi Krzyżaka, zmacał skrzyżowane na nich ramiona, dotknął powrozów – i przymknąwszy znów oczy, przechylił głowę. Obecni mniemali, że się namyślał. Ale cokolwiek bądź czynił, nie trwało to długo, gdyż po chwili ocknął się – i skierował dłoń w stronę bochenka chleba, w którym utkwiona była złowroga mizerykordia. Wówczas Jagienka, Czech, nawet stary Tolima i wszyscy pachołkowie zatrzymali dech w piersiach. Kara była stokroć zasłużona, pomsta słuszna, jednakże na myśl, że ów na wpół żywy starzec będzie rzezał omackiem skrępowanego jeńca, wzdrygnęły się w nich serca. Ale on, ująwszy w połowie nóż, wyciągnął wskazujący palec do końca ostrza, tak aby mógł wiedzieć, czego dotyka, i począł przecinać sznury na ramionach Krzyżaka. Zdumienie ogarnęło wszystkich, zrozumieli bowiem jego chęć – i oczom nie chcieli wierzyć. Tego jednak było im zanadto. Hlawa jął pierwszy szemrać, za nim Tolima, za tymi pachołkowie. Tylko ksiądz Kaleb począł pytać przerywanym przez niepohamowany płacz głosem: – Bracie Jurandzie, czego chcecie? Czy chcecie darować jeńca wolnością? – Tak! – odpowiedział skinieniem głowy Jurand. – Chcecie, by odszedł bez pomsty i kary? – Tak! Pomruk gniewu i oburzenia zwiększył się jeszcze, ale ksiądz Kaleb, nie chcąc, by zmarniał tak niesłychany uczynek miłosierdzia, zwrócił się ku szemrzącym i zawołał: – Kto się świętemu śmie sprzeciwić? Na kolana! I klęknąwszy sam, począł mówić: – Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, święć się imię Twoje, przyjdź królestwo Twoje... I odmówił "Ojcze nasz" do końca. Przy słowach: "i odpuść nam nasze winy jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom", oczy jego zwróciły się mimo woli na Juranda, którego oblicze zajaśniało istotnie jakimś nadziemskim światłem. A widok ów w połączeniu ze słowami modlitwy skruszył serca wszystkich obecnych, gdyż stary Tolima o zatwardziałej w ustawicznych bitwach duszy, przeżegnawszy się krzyżem świętym, objął następnie Jurandowe kolano i rzekł: – Panie, jeśli wasza wola ma się spełnić, to trzeba jeńca do granicy odprowadzić. – Tak! – skinął Jurand. Coraz częstsze błyskawice rozświecały okna; burza była bliżej i bliżej. Krzyżacy 57